Ninja vs Lava
Ninja vs Lava is the seventh episode of the eleventh season, and the 105th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on July 13, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Snaketastrophy." Synopsis The ninja find themselves trapped in a pyramid and must escape encroaching lava to warn Ninjago City of a new Serpentine invasion. Plot Back inside the Ancient Pyramid, the Ninja are trapped in chains and begin to doubt that Clutch Powers will help them. Jay begins to read Powers' book that recommends "vocal exercises" when you're in a stressed situation, but it only annoys the other Ninja as they begin to blame each other for the situation they're in. After they calm down, Lloyd tries to come up with a plan to escape, and Jay suggests they read Powers' book to find some advice. Suddenly, the torches go out and it becomes dark enabling Jay to read, but the light comes back in the room only to be lava leaking from Aspheera's tomb. Jay freaks out and drops the book into the lava, and it burns into ashes. Running out of time, Lloyd decides to pull on the chains that were holding them to the wall, and the rest of the Ninja follow. Eventually, they free themselves from the wall, and after some momentum created by Nya, they safely land away from the lava. Still chained, they began retreating to where they previously entered the tomb. After some running, they quickly reach a barrier where Cole used his lava arms to lift the rock up. As Cole was lifting the rock up, Jay caught sight of lava approaching them and immediately began running away from the lava. Not realizing they were still tied together, this caused a chain reaction, as Lloyd and Cole were pulled towards Jay causing Cole to drop the rock and nearly crushing Kai. This causes another argument between Cole and Jay before Lloyd breaks up the fight. Lloyd then tires to rally the Ninja together by saying they have gone soft on each other and must work together. As Lloyd was speaking, the flow of lava began spewing over the barrier and the Ninja try to interrupt Lloyd by pointing out the lava behind him, but he continued to talk. After Nya points out the lava, Lloyd realizes they're in danger, and the Ninja begin to flee. The Ninja reach the tomb where the rest of the Pyro Vipers were stored, but the lava continued to follow them and reawakened the Pyro Vipers along with it. Now having to fight the Pyro Vipers, Jay decided to use Spinjitzu still not knowing he was chained to the rest of the Ninja. This resulted in the Ninja being part of Jay's Spinjitzu and despite defeating the Pyro Vipers, the Ninja were now chained in a circle which forced them to jump instead of run. When the Ninja reach the spikes, they find Hageman, a former explorer who died from the spikes and his bag which contained supplies that would be useful to climb the slope. As the Ninja began their ascent, they complain about Kai's weight which cause Cole to lose his grip on his pickaxe and tumble downwards. This caused another chain reaction as the rest of the Ninja began falling towards the lava before Nya was able to grip the slope. Eventually, Zane was able to pull Jay, who was closest to the lava, out of the pit as the Ninja were able to overcome the setback and reach the top. Now back to the bridge, Jay thought they could just run across, but as soon as he touched the one of the planks, it instantly collapsed which caused Jay to nearly fall. Nya thought that one part of the bridge was weak, but when she touched another plank which caused the entire bridge to be destroyed. After some thinking, Lloyd comes up with the idea of a human bridge in order to cross. The plan ends up being successful as they were able to cross to the other side. When the Ninja go outside, the pyramid, they find out they are surrounded by a pool of lava steadily rising. Facing certain death, the Ninja begin to blame each other and Jay begins to say his "vocal exercise" he got from Powers' book. Soon, the rest of the Ninja follow suit, and just when all hope seemed lost, P.I.X.A.L. arrives in the ShuriCopter and is able to save the Ninja just before the destruction of the Ancient Pyramid. After a long ride, the Ninja arrived to where their Land Bounty was located, and P.I.X.A.L. began removing the chains. During that, Kai awakens from being knocked out and the Ninja are delighted he's still alive but when he asks why his face hurts, they avoid telling him about all the thing they slammed him into while he was unconscious. Now that the Ninja are free, Lloyd promised they will be ready for Aspherra's army and head back to Ninjago City. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Desert of Doom ***Ancient Pyramid Trivia *'Narrator': Nya *This is the first episode where Nya narrates the title card. *When the Ninja hold hands and resign their fate till P.I.X.A.L. saves them from the Pyramids destruction is a reference to Toy Story 3, where Woody and his friends hold hands and also accept theirs till the Pizza Planet Aliens save them from the incinerator. **It is also similar to The LEGO Ninjago Movie when Lloyd and Garmadon accept their fate before they would have died in the lava that the Lost Generals planned, until the rest of the Ninja managed to rescue them from the volcano. Gallery Screenshotter--NEW117-0’31”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-0’34”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-0’42”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-0’49”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-1’03”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-1’25”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’05”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’24”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’29”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’37”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-2’47”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-3’00”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-3’36”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-3’48”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-4’01”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-4’04”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-4’42”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-5’05”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-5’34”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-5’36”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-6’02”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-6’15”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-6’17”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-6’31”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-6’46”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-7’07”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-7’15”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-7’20”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-7’53”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-8’22”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-8’54”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-9’19”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-9’29”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-9’37”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-9’46”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-9’58”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-10’05”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-10’31”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-10’42”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW117-10’45”.jpg Jays spinjitzu and episode description.png|Image saying the description and showing Spinjitzu Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 11.49.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 11.39.25 AM.png Pyro whipper.png Pyro destroyer.png Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show